This program is designed to evaluate the reproductive toxicity of selected chemicals in rats and other laboratory animals using gavage, dietary or drinking water administration. The contract includes performing prestart chemistry activities, range finding studies and multigeneration reproductive toxicity studies including NTP Modified One Generation (MOG) studies in laboratory animals. This program also includes performing developmental toxicity studies (teratology).